Giratiempo
by Ana Rickman
Summary: El pasado a veces es el mayor presente q tenemos pero ¿y si podems volver atrás y volver a escribir nuestra vida? Severus-Harry
1. Default Chapter

**GIRATIEMPO**

CAPÍTULO 1:

Me hundo de nuevo en esa imagen tan gastada por los años, por el tacto de mis manos y por las lágrimas derramadas pero aún así tan hermosa en si. Una fotografía tomada a escondidas, robada sin que nadie la echase de menos, guardada cerca de mi corazón por años y visitada en los momentos que más solo me encuentro. Me haces compañía, mucha compañía, pasas horas y horas delante mía, sonriendo con timidez y de vez en cuando haces un gesto con la mano, saludándome o como si quisieras invitarme a entrar a ese espacio reducido junto a ti y, no voy a negarlo, en más de una ocasión me he encontrado con un par de dedos sobre ti esperando que una magia salida de la nada me arrastrase en ese papel y al abrir de nuevo los ojos me viese a tu lado, saludando y sonriendo a aquellos **_espectadores _**que nos mirasen en el mundo real. Cambiaría todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy para que eso ocurriese, no me importaría pasar a ser persona a una simple imagen de fotografía porque ¿quién ha dicho que soy persona desde que tu te has ido?, no soy nada pero allí, cerca de ti, mirándote de cerca, tocándote y sentir tu cuerpo muy cerca del mío sería el hombre más feliz del mundo para toda la eternidad porque allí quedaríamos, para siempre, juntos, felices, te haría feliz, en una fotografía que reflejaría década tras década que mi amor hacía ti nunca muere y que cada sonrisa tuya es como la primera flor que se abre a la primavera.

Única.

Inigualable.

Hermosa.

Admirable.

Fuerte.

Dulce.

Pero eso es una absurda creencia porque NUNCA podré entrar en esa fotografía, NUNCA podré tenerte a mi lado, NUNCA podré demostrarte cuan feliz hubieras sido porque cada día, a cada instante te haría sentir importante, único y querido como el que más, NUNCA podré tocarte, NUNCA podré sonreírte sin ocultarme, NUNCA....hay tanto en una simple palabra, nunca....nunca es mucho y es nada, lo es todo y no lo es, es lo que hay en mi vida ahora y siempre.

Suspiro cansado ante tu imagen mortalmente joven y alegre, llena de vida e ilusiones, de un futuro que no llegó ni tan siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que soñabas, siempre serás el joven que me cautivó con solo una mirada pero que no dejé que se acercara ni a un paso cerca de mí y, ¡OH DIOS!, como me odio por eso porque, mi vida, acercarme a ti era lo que me hacía levantarme cada mañana y seguir deseando vivir aunque lo que me rodeaba estaba fuera de mis manos ya.

Cuando te vi caer, cuando te vi siendo reanimado, cuando vi tus ojos cerrados, tu cuerpo quieto, helado, sin fuerza ni magia, sangre decorando tu túnica, cuando unas lágrimas cayeron sobre ti al tiempo que unos labios besaban tu frente y nos decían, me decían, que ya nada podían hacer, cuando me dijeron que habías muerto y que nunca más abrirías tus hermosas esmeraldas me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti, lo que realmente dejé escapar y lo que realmente no podría disfrutar jamás. Mi alma se fue con la tuya en el instante en que taparon tu delicado cuerpo con una sábana blanca que demostraba cual inocente y puro eras.

¡Eras casi un niño!

¡Tan joven!

Solo tenías dieciocho años recién cumplidos, tu cumpleaños fue la fecha de tu muerte, unos instantes gozaste de la mayoría de edad, de la entrada de ser un hombre para pasar a ser un recuerdo doloroso.

No pude contener en tus pulmones ni el último aliento.

Nada.

Y aquí estoy, diez años más tarde recordando el día que nos dijiste adiós sin palabras sin preguntar si podías irte de nuestro lado para ir a quien sabe donde, ¿tal vez con tus padres?, ¿tal vez con Black?, ¿tal vez a un lugar donde nadie ha podido ir jamás?, no lo se.

¿Tan fantástico es aquello que no has vuelto entre nosotros?

Por semanas, meses, algún año esperé levantar la vista y encontrarte enfrente de mi, intacto, transparente, incorpóreo, flotando sobre unos centímetros del suelo pero allí, sonriendo y con el verde de tus ojos intacto, incluso imaginé tu voz, casi igual pero con un aliento que hacía un débil eco casi inaudible para aquel que no sabe escuchar indicando que estabas a mitad de lo real y lo irreal.

"-_Ya ve profesor, he vuelto para seguir fastidiando sus clases-_ hubieras sonreído- _¿me echaba de menos?, espero que si porque he regresado para siempre-" _

Si, eso había imaginado que me dirías nada más verme y yo hubiera sonreído a tu fantasma, contento de verte y te diría por fin cuanto te amaba y que no me importaba que estuvieras muerto y lo único que nos seguía acompañando era un pequeño trozo de ti incapaz de ser tocado, aún así te hubiera abierto mi vida y te hubiera aceptado.

Pero eso no llegó ni llegará.

Con las manos temblorosas escondo tu imagen en el bolsillo interior de mi túnica, en el refugio que he construido solo par ti y me levanto del asiento para asomarme a un pequeño balcón de mis aposentos.

Miro el cielo y veo unas grises nubes cuajar el cielo, relámpagos a lo lejos y un viento con aroma a lluvia. Igual a ese día. Lluvioso, triste, oscuro, sin importar que estaba en pleno verano, a finales de julio .

-Pequeño soplo- así lo llamo cuando estoy solo porque al tenerlo en mi vida fue el más refrescante y afrodisíaco soplo de viento que pudiera llenarme- hoy hubieras echo veintiocho años, junto o lejos de mi, pero te imagino riendo y abriendo regalos rodeado de amigos y seres queridos.

Unas gruesas gotas caen en mi rostro seguidas de otras pero no me importa. Ya nada me importa.

Mis ojos se dirigen a los terrenos, cerca del lago, lugar donde nadie va aunque una vez te encontré allí, el día anterior a la batalla y aún recuerdo lo que dijiste. Tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer.

**--FLASH BACK--**

-Señor Potter ¿qué hace aquí?, esta muy lejos de las puertas del castillo, ¿no cree qué es más fácil que alguien se lo lleve por "accidente"?- dije al encontrarme con el chico mirando el lago casi al anochecer.

-No veo la diferencia señor- me dijo sin mirarme- me lleven hoy o mañana...¿no acabaré en manos de quién sea que quiera raptarme?, así que me arriesgo y vengo a relajarme por última vez, respirar tranquilidad y observar la paz del lugar- entonces me miró muy fijamente- ¿quiere acompañarme señor?

Con su tristeza palpable al saber que mañana, mismo día que cumpliría años, tendría que ir a la batalla por la cual fue entrenado y casi nacido liberando al mundo, sabiendo que o moriría junto al Lord o nada, me sonrió tenuemente y me acerqué.

Permanecimos en silencio, observando, degustando esos minutos que aún todo era dulce sin pensar en el futuro tan y tan cercano.

-¿Esta preparado señor?- me preguntó y sabía a que se refería.

-Nadie, por muy experto que sea, esta preparado para una batalla.

-Pues....yo lo estoy- dio una patada a una rama- he hecho lo que tenía que hacer y me he despedido de quien debía hacerlo así que estoy preparado.

-No entiendo Potter porque las despedidas si volverá para seguir siendo un pequeño estorbo y la admiración del mundo mágico- dije con mi sarcasmo común pero con una nota de esperanza.

Ríe.

Lo miré fijándome, a su perfil de porcelana.

-¿Aún sería un estorbo para usted profesor?- no contesté, no tenía palabras- creo que...de usted no me he despedido y se lo debo- se giró quedando cara a cara y vi cuanto había crecido, casi tan alto como yo, por milímetros- gracias profesor por todos estos años al tener un ojo sobre mí porque...así ha sido...por enseñarme y cuidarme, gracias por no ocultarme la verdad nunca, eso ha sido muy importante para mí y gracias....por todo- vi un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos- me gustaría decirle que hace mucho tiempo ha dejado de ser un enemigo, no lo odio y esté seguro que si mañana muero también será para usted, me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido diferente entre los dos y descubrir el hombre que es y no el maestro que deja ver, lo aprecio mucho profesor y...siempre quedará su recuerdo en mi- con una mirada profunda, fusionando sus iris con los míos se fue con paso rápido sin hacer ruido dejándome parado.

--**FIN FLASH BACK—**

Y ya no hubo más charlas ni la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo de conocerme porque se acabó todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero algo aún me ronda la mente, algo dicho esa noche pero que recuerdo aún mejor que toda la pequeña charla, algo que me carcome las entrañas al pensarlo y me hace un nudo en la garganta que impide casi respirar.

"_Lo aprecio mucho profesor y...siempre quedará su recuerdo en mi"_

¿Qué quiso decirme con eso?, hay dos opciones, una, que de verdad me veía como un igual, o dos, que...sentía algo por mi, por pequeño que fuera, tal vez....me quería, amar no creo, no podía amar a ese hombre de corazón de hielo pero querer podía querer al hombre que había ido descubriendo poco a poco y le bastó para saber que no lo odiaba y que sería capaz de morir por salvarlo a él también.

Si fuera esa noche otra vez.....hubiera ido tras suya, agarrado por un brazo y lo hubiera volteado hasta quedar a un palmo, sintiendo su aliento a manzana porque olía a esa fruta y le hubiera mirado sin máscara ante mi.

-¿Me quiere señor Potter?, porque yo a usted si.

Pero era un sueño incumplido.

Había dejado tantos asuntos sin resolver y eso, en una pequeña porción, me asusta porque una vez leí que los muertos con asuntos pendientes nunca encontraban la paz sino que vagaban como espíritus por el resto de la eternidad y de verdad que ESO no es lo que deseo porque quiero morir en paz e ir al encuentro de ese ángel de ojos brillantes y cabello revuelto.

-Harry- susurro al viento y apoyo los brazos en la barandilla del balcón- daría lo que fuera porque volvieses.

Un gran soplo agita mi cabello húmedo porque aún sigue lloviendo y mi túnica ligeramente abierta y entonces una fina cadena resbala de mi cuello hasta salirse de la vestimenta quedando expuesto sobre mi pecho.

Lo miro.

Es un giratiempo que siempre llevo encima para darme algunas horas más para poder descansar o más horas para corregir trabajos o exámenes. No es un giratiempo normal y corriente, no, es una pieza de mi familia pasada de generación a generación hechizado con una magia inimaginable que hace que, la persona que va al pasado no se vea a si misma porque la persona de ese tiempo "desaparece" quedando solo el venido. Nunca, quien use ese giratiempo, se verá porque solo habrá uno, como si los dos cuerpos, pasado y futuro, se fusionaran en una sola.

Pasado....

Me incorporo de pronto agarrando el aparato y lo miro como se mira lo más maravilloso del mundo por primera vez.

Pasado....

Como es que no había pensado antes si hacía años que lo tengo.

Pasado....

Aunque nunca he echo eso ni creo que nadie ha dado ese paso tan grande.

Pasado....

Pero valía la pena probar, si muero no me importa.

Pasado....

Pero si lo logro todo será TAN diferente y por milagro de Merlín puedo hacer feliz a dos personas, una por tener un mañana y a mi por poder, tal vez, compartir su mañana.

Lo haré, volveré al pasado, diez años atrás, mucho tiempo que recorrer pero no importa, todo por ti Harry.

Miro mis aposentos y pienso que no debo llevarme nada porque total, en esos años no he cambiado nada así que respiro hondo.

¿Debo avisar a Albus?, se que me echará de menos y sufrirá al no verme mañana pero si voy ahora me retendrá, me dirá que el pasado, pasado es y no es bueno jugar con el tiempo y no me dejará ir, me obligará quedar y seguir soportando mi dolor y no puedo más.

Voy a mi mesa de trabajo y rescato un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tinta y sin pensarlo mi mano va sola escribiendo las palabras.

_Querido Albus._

_Ante todo no intentes nada por hacerme volver ni me vengas a buscar, cuando sea el momento regresaré, te doy mi palabra._

_Tu sabes de mi dolor al perder a Harry años atrás y sabes que vivo aún en el pasado sin hacer caso a tus palabras, sabes que lo quise y lo quiero, por ello, y perdóname amigo por no decírtelo en persona y escapar de esta manera, he vuelto al pasado, diez años atrás para salvarlo y salvarme a mi. No te preocupes por si me veo, sabes también de lo que es capaz el giratiempo de mi familia, no temas por eso ni por mi. _

_Se que encontrarás un sustituto para el tiempo que este fuera aunque deseo que guardes mi puesto para el futuro, te lo agradecería._

_Cuida a los de mi casa y cuídate muchísimo por favor y no te preocupes por lo que he hecho aunque si me ocurriera algo y no he ido donde he deseado no te sientas triste por este mago que no te hizo caso, recuérdame por quien soy ya que eres el único que sabe QUIEN soy._

_Siempre has sido como mi padre, no lo olvides pero en ocasiones el corazón gana a la razón y mi razón hace tiempo que se ha perdido, ni me reconozco yo mismo y no quiero acabar mis días solo y seguramente loco._

_Volveré dentro de mucho, lo juro, aunque tal vez solo sea por unas horas en tu presente y espero que no sea solo, reza por mi Albus._

_Tu hijo y aprendiz:_

_SEVERUS SNAPE._

Sello la carta y voy hacía un precioso cuervo que tengo, ato la carta en su pata y lo acarició.

-Llévale esto a Albus pero cuando yo desaparezca ¿si?

Un graznido débil escapa de su pico y vuelvo junto a la ventana. Es el momento.

Agarro con fuerza el giratiempo y miro como la arena esta preparada para pasar de un lado a otro llevándome hacía atrás y empiezo a girarlo.

Un giro, dos, diez, veinte, cincuenta....hasta que calculo que es suficiente y mis aposentos se hacen borrosos a medida que siento como todo desaparece y aparece a una velocidad de vértigo a mi alrededor, siento unas pequeñas náuseas, el cuerpo se retuerce y los huesos empiezan a dolerme. Cierro los ojos esperando que pare y que siga vivo. Un gruñido escapa de mis labios al notar el dolor aumentar y...todo desaparece, ni dolor, ni nauseas, ni tirones en mi cuerpo.

Respiro un par de veces muy hondo, llenando de aire mis pulmones hasta que, con todo el coraje que tengo, abro los ojos viendo mis aposentos y sin evitarlo una sonrisa y unas lágrimas escapan de mi al ver un calendario que esta justo enfrente de mi.

Lo he conseguido, he vuelto al pasado y a por Harry.

**NTS- **q tal gente?, esta mañana se me ha ocurrido la trama d una nueva historia y me he puesto manos a la obra y en unos minutos he tenido acabado el capítulo, q os parece?, a mi me ha gustado bastante y tengo ya algunas ideas para el próximo capítulo, veré si os gusta.

Este capítulo se lo dedico cn mucho cariño a alisevv porq cn su fic y un comentario q le dejé me ha venido la inspiración, t gusta?, espero q si, besos.


	2. capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Observo mi alrededor pensando que de veras en tantos años prácticamente no ha cambiado mi entorno, algún que otro bote con exquisitos especimenes para mis clases pero nada más. Escondo el tan querido giratiempo en mi túnica y pienso.

"¿Qué hacía yo hace diez años en estos momentos?"

Mis ojos se van al balcón y más allá, al lago y veo como va cayendo la noche poco a poco.

-Harry- dejo salir de mis labios como una caricia de pluma y sin más demora salgo a paso rápido de mis aposentos para ir al lago, para volver a la noche antes de su muerte donde hablamos por última vez. Ya no lo será.

Corro por las mazmorras y como un bólido cruzo la Entrada hasta las puertas de los terrenos. En cierta manera, pienso, es agradable que ya no estén los alumnos porque no es muy _encantador _verlos con cara de pasmarotes al verme correr por el castillo como alma que lleva al diablo. La verdad, y si no recuerdo mal, el castillo estaba desierto a no ser que contase los maestros que lucharían y Harry, ya a la mañana vendría la Orden y los insufribles amigos hasta el fin del ojiverde. Pensando en ellos, ¿ya habrán echo una familia en el presente-futuro mío?, ni idea.

Me detengo de repente recuperando el aliento pero emocionado al ver la maravilla que hay delante mía. Mis ojos me juegan una mala pasada y se humedecen pero se lo permito al fin, no todos los días ves a un ángel perdido tiempo atrás ¿o si?

Observo la figura que tengo grabada en mi mente a fuego pero no puedo remediar un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda porque, aún sabiendo cada rasgo suyo, lo veo más bello que nunca, especial, frágil, fuerte al mismo tiempo....tan joven, tan admirado, tan querido.... su cabello negro y eternamente indomable descansa sobre su nuca, más largo que los años anteriores cayendo en mechones por su rostro acentuando el verde de sus ojos, incluso amo las gafas de negra montura que resbalan con cuidado por el puente de su nariz dejando ver un levísimo rubor que siempre acompaña sus mejillas. Creo que nadie más ha notado eso pero eso es lo importante, que nadie se haya fijado demasiado en él permitiendo que sea yo el dueño del gesto.

Estoy tentado en acercarme sin más, tomarlo en mis brazos, estrecharlo contra mi, borrar su malestar con suaves palabras, jurar que nada ocurrirá mañana y besarlo para sentirlo al fin pero no, debo preguntar lo mismo que diez años antes para que vuelva a oír su "_siempre quedará su recuerdo en mi_", analizaré cada gesto y cada palabra.

-Señor Potter ¿qué hace aquí?, esta muy lejos de las puertas del castillo, ¿no cree qué es más fácil que alguien se lo lleve por "accidente"?- digo acercándome al fin.

-No veo la diferencia señor- no me mira- me lleven hoy o mañana...¿no acabaré en manos de quién sea que quiera raptarme?, así que me arriesgo y vengo a relajarme por última vez, respirar tranquilidad y observar la paz del lugar- y es allí donde me mira fijamente- ¿quiere acompañarme señor?

Con esa tristeza palpable que ya oí antes veo su pequeña sonrisa y me acerco recordando exactamente que dijimos para responder apropiadamente.

-¿Esta preparado señor?- me pregunta.

-Nadie, por muy experto que sea, esta preparado para una batalla.

-Pues....yo lo estoy- da una patada a una rama- he hecho lo que tenía que hacer y me he despedido de quien debía hacerlo así que estoy preparado.

-No entiendo Potter porque las despedidas si volverá para seguir siendo un pequeño estorbo y la admiración del mundo mágico- digo con un tono de sarcasmo pero con esperanza, con las palabras "te salvaré" apunto de salir.

Ríe.

Lo miro fijándome, a su perfil de porcelana.

-¿Aún sería un estorbo para usted profesor?- no contesto, espero- creo que...de usted no me he despedido y se lo debo- se gira quedando cara a cara y veo de nuevo cuanto ha crecido, casi tan alto como yo, por milímetros- gracias profesor por todos estos años al tener un ojo sobre mí porque...así ha sido...por enseñarme y cuidarme, gracias por no ocultarme la verdad nunca, eso ha sido muy importante para mí y gracias....por todo- veo un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, quiero borrarlo- me gustaría decirle que hace mucho tiempo ha dejado de ser un enemigo, no lo odio y esté seguro que si mañana muero también será para usted, me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido diferente entre los dos y descubrir el hombre que es y no el maestro que deja ver, lo aprecio mucho profesor y...siempre quedará su recuerdo en mi- con una mirada profunda, fusionando sus iris con los míos se va con paso rápido sin hacer ruido dejándome parado.

Pero esta vez reacciono, no haré el mismo fallo dos veces seguidas, para eso he venido ¿no?, y doy grandes pasos para alcanzarlo y lo hago a mitad del camino.

-Harry- dejo ir su nombre, se ha acabado el apellido.

Se para girándose y veo en su rostro un pequeño rastro de aturdimiento al haber escuchado su nombre en mis labios.

-Yo....-me quedo sin palabras, tantas veces he deseado decir aquello y ahora...no sale- quería que supieras que...bueno...-suspiro- también hace tiempo que no eres mi enemigo Harry pero las apariencias han sido cruciales para mi por mi papel de espía, creo que, y me atrevo a decírtelo, nunca te he odiado o lo que pensaras de verdad, siempre has sido un chico muy especial.

-¿De...verdad?- y veo una pequeña chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto- empezamos a caminar rumbo al castillo- quería pedirte perdón por lo que te he hecho pasar- de nuevo me mira sorprendido- por las malas palabras y mi lengua de serpiente- sonrío un poco- de verdad que me gustaría poder ser perdonado algún día por ti.

-Hace tiempo que lo he hecho.

-Entonces solo me queda decir...gracias.

Una tímida sonrisa aparece en su rostro y llegamos a las puertas del castillo, entramos y lo acompaño hasta las escaleras que suben.

-Buenas noches profesor.

-Buenas noches Harry.

Me mira por última vez y empieza a subir pero pienso algo rápidamente.

-Harry- lo llamo de nuevo, se gira y me dejo de estupideces y sonrío ante él por primera vez- no le cuentes a nadie que me he ablandado ¿si?

-Tranquilo señor, su secreto esta bien guardado.

-Y... también te tengo mucho aprecio y hace tiempo que tu recuerdo y tu nombre están en mí joven león- con una inclinación de cabeza me voy aunque, y lo se, siempre, por siglos que pasen, recordaré el hermoso rubor que ha teñido sus mejillas al decir tal cosa.

Esta noche apenas duermo por el mañana, decenas de planes cruzan mi mente para salvar al chico pero el más efectivo es el de retenerlo conmigo y llevármelo muy lejos donde nadie nos encuentre jamás y vivir juntos, huir, si, algo que nunca he hecho pero lo haré si es preciso y me lo llevaré dejando a los demás la carga de la salvación, ¿soy egoísta al pensar eso?, mucho pero ¿acaso el mundo mágico no lo ha sido al poner todas sus vidas sin ensuciarse las manos sobre un niño que apenas llega a hombre?, odio a todos por eso y me odio a mi porque en alguna ocasión también he pensado que él, fruto de mi pasión, me arrancaría la marca del antebrazo matando al Lord liberándome.

Aunque, todo eso es una estupidez porque SE que debe luchar y acabar con el señor oscuro, demasiado he hecho viniendo aquí para cambiar su vida ¿qué pasaría si me lo llevase y no muriera Voldemort?, el desastre se alzaría y todo el curso de la historia cambiaría muriendo quien no debe y viviendo los que deben estar bajo tierra. El apocalipsi llegaría y tampoco no es lo que busco.

Ya me vendrá la musa en el campo de batalla porque en el más absoluto peligro es cuando me vienen las ideas, irónico ¿no?

A primera hora de la mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol bañando las tierras nos encontramos en el Gran Comedor intentando desayunar algo mientras la Orden entera con la ayuda de aurores preparamos el plan. Mis ojos recorren los rostros de los presentes y suspiro al ver muchos de ellos que son antiguos alumnos míos pero tan jóvenes, tres o cuatro años más que Harry, con toda una vida por delante porque casi todos ni siquiera se han casado y mucho menos han podido disfrutar de un hijo.

-Son tan jóvenes- le susurro al director que esta a mi lado- tienen tanto que vivir.

-Lo se pero los viejos ya no pueden venir, demasiadas luchas han pasado ya, sus cuerpos no soportan más.

-Desearía que todo fuera diferente.

-Yo también Severus, yo también.

Unas pocas horas más tarde empezamos a prepararnos en grupos para, cuando lleguemos, ocupemos el mayor terreno posible. Ocupo mi lugar junto al director y los profesores y veo entre ellos a Harry con Weasley y Granger, ambos abrazan a su amigo y le susurran palabras de apoyo y oigo a la chica decirle "no te preocupes, estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase, no estarás solo", los padres del pelirrojo también se acercan y abrazan a los tres pero con más fuerza a su hijo y estoy seguro que rezan para que no muera, al fin y al cabo, es sangre de su sangre, por mucho aprecio que les tengan a los otros dos jóvenes jamás podrá ser igualado.

Mis ojos se encuentran con las dos esmeraldas y veo miedo, fuerza y miedo a igual magnitud.

-Creo que es la hora, como más sorpresa tomemos a los mortífagos mejor- habla el director que nos mira- que Dios os acompañe.

Todos a una, sujetando el medallón de la Orden, somos trasplanados a la más oscura noche, eso es lo que pensamos al tocar tierra firme pero vemos que, más allá, a lo lejos, existe el sol pero nuestro alrededor esta lleno de árboles muertos y maleza de espinas.

-Ahora silencio y desplazaos en grupo- nos susurra Albus y así lo hacemos.

Procuro estar atento pero a la vez no pierdo de vista Harry al que debemos proteger para que llegue lo más cerca posible del Lord.

-¡AHORA!- oímos un grito y de los rincones más oscuros salen unas decenas de mortífagos varita en mano que no dudan en empezar la lucha.

En segundos estamos rodeados de vasallos y nuestros maleficios se juntan con los suyos ignorando por nuestro propio bien los gritos que retruenan en el bosque.

Sangre, heridas, maleficios, cuerpos, varitas, máscaras y más maleficios nos rodean y empiezan a infectar el suelo de maleza muerta.

-Venga Harry, síguenos- oigo decir y veo como el director respaldado por aurores van abriendo paso al chico que los sigue aturdiendo o desarmando a mortífagos junto a sus dos compañeros que ya lucen algunas pequeñas heridas.

Los sigo.

Lucha y más lucha, minuto tras minuto, muerte tras muerte.....es mi peor pesadilla y debo verla por segunda vez pero lo hago por una buena razon. Miro hacía delante al chico que se aprieta con una mano la frente y se que Voldemort esta cerca, la cicatriz lo confirma.

Vasallos y más vasallos van apareciendo pero también lo hacen los de la Orden y aurores, son muy buenos en realidad.

-Veo que has llegado.

Muchos nos giramos para ver, a lo alto de un pequeño montículo de tierra con su cuerpo completo y su aura de poder más fuerte que nunca a Lord Voldemort, antiguo mago de sangre sucia.

El pánico viene a mi y busco con desesperación a Harry que se ha ido de mi vista entre la lucha.

"¿Dónde estas mi ángel?"

-Joven Potter, no se yo si hubiera sido mejor quedarte bajo la faldas de tu amado director en el castillo- lo veo sonreír con esa maldad que ni el mismísimo Lucifer conseguiría.

-No me voy a esconder si es lo que quieres, acaso ¿tienes miedo Tom?, ¿temes morir en mis manos?- es la voz de Harry y al fin, aturdiendo a dos mortífagos, lo veo al pie del montículo.

-No temo a la muerte porque, al fin y al cabo tu me llevaste casi a ella ¿recuerdas?, pero mi pregunta es, chico dorado, ¿temes tu a la muerte y acabar en la desesperación eterna al verme gobernar?

-No, no temo a nada y eso es algo que debo agradecerte, la verdad, es lo único bueno que has dejado en mí, coraje ante mi defunción.

-Me asombran tus palabras y aún me digo ¿por qué no aceptas estar a mi lado?, serías grandioso Harry, incluso más que yo- empieza a bajar del montículo para encararlo cara a cara y le tiende una mano que Harry la mira con desconfianza- mi última oferta, ven a mi, únete, dame tu mano y todo esto acabará, firmaré la paz con Dumbledore y perdonaré la vida a tus amigos, yo no lo pensaría Harry, yo aceptaría porque- mira el campo de batalla- observa lo que haces rechazándome, solo mira.

El chico se gira un poco con desconfianza, nunca soltando la varita y nunca perdiendo del todo la vista sobre el Lord y ve la masacre que hay tras suya y que va aumentado a segundos según la lucha continua pero sus ojos se centran sobre sus amigos donde Granger tiene un brazo y una pierna ensangrentados y apenas rechaza los hechizos y a Weasley que sigue fiel junto a su pareja haciendo de escudo aunque su cuerpo tampoco es una finura.

-Lo ves Harry, ves todo esto- el mago se acerca hasta hablarle muy cerca y yo hago lo mismo por un lado sin dejar de observar y aturdir- es por tu culpa ¿no te sientes mal?, ¿sabes por qué empezó la verdadera batalla?, por ti, la idiotez de conquistar ya no es lo que me motiva en esto sino el ganarte o el unirte a mi, no deseo tener contrincante sino compañero.

-¿Cómo se que todo lo dicho es cierto?- lo mira.

-Lo es, el Lord nunca engaña sobre eso y tu lo sabes más bien que nadie, nunca te he escondido cosas ¿cierto?, no como el viejo loco que te ha mentido año tras año ocultándote la verdad hasta que no ha tenido más remedio que decírtela porque la habías encontrado, la tenías delante como para ignorarla, jamás te he hecho ni haré eso, eres mi igual, ¿vienes a mi?- le ofrece de nuevo la mano y espera.

Harry mira de nuevo la batalla unos segundos y mira la mano ofrecida, eleva la suya un poco, dudando.

-¿Me das tu palabra de que pararas esto?

-Te la doy- dice el mago orgulloso.

El chico acaba de posar su mano sobre la suya y el hombre lo atrae hacía si sonriendo con astucia sabiendo lo que ha ganado.

-No te arrepentirás chico, serás grande y todo estará a nuestros pies.

Harry lo mira y sonríe de igual forma aunque yo, en vez de temer por lo echo, sonrío al ver un pequeño movimiento que nadie ha notado.

-No es bueno tener tantas cosas a tus pies, puedes caerte- y con rapidez y precisión hunde su varita en uno de los costados del Lord.

Un aullido más parecido a un animal escapa de sus labios y se retuerce para escapar del dolor, Harry hunde más la varita hasta que, de un fuerte tirón, la saca de la carne marcada ahora del mago.

Veo la sangre roja salir de la herida y como Tom intenta doblarse para parar eso y como Harry limpia su varita en su túnica pero no es una varita, no, la ha transformado en una larga y retorcida cuchilla afilada como la que más. Ese es mi chico.

-Maldito mocoso de mierda ¡¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE DESHONRAR A LORD VOLDEMORT!! EXPELLIARMUS.

Y empieza la batalla.

Maleficios de uno y otro, caídas, heridas, palabras de odio, sangre....nunca he visto nada igual, aunque ya vi esta batalla no dejará de asombrarme de lo que son capaces de hacer dos magos grandiosos, mi poder hace tiempo que ha dejado de ser igualable a cualquiera de ellos, incluso....si, incluso el poder de Albus esta en peligro porque, aunque tenga buenas tácticas, ya no para los pies a esos dos hombres.

En un momento Harry cae al suelo con la respiración agitada y deseo ir y ayudarlo pero aún no es el momento, eso es algo entre los dos.

La lucha continua en las dos partes, delante y detrás mía, no dejo de vigilar al chico pero tampoco me estoy quieto, ayudo en lo que puedo desarmando a los vasallos que van viendo su número menguar hasta que, en un momento de la batalla, el señor oscuro y Harry salen despedidos por los aires cayendo con fuerza en el suelo, mi corazón se para de golpe al recordar aquello.

Es la hora en que murieron.

-Potter, Potter, Potter- sisea el Lord levantándose con dificultad, su cuerpo esta bastante maltrecho- ya esta bien de estupideces, te voy a matar y disfrutaré viendo tu cuerpo a mis pies.

-No cantes aún victoria- el chico también se levanta y ambos se apuntan con las varitas- ¿preparado?

-Hace años.

Veo como se miran fijamente y ninguno de los dos pulsos tiembla ni un milímetro, la decisión esta allí, es el momento de prepararme, no quiero perderlo dos veces seguidas, para lago he venido hasta aquí.

-Di adiós Harry.

-Di adiós Tom.

-AVADA KEDAVRA- rugen los dos y de sus varitas salen sendos rayos verdes que son capaces de matar a una persona solo con su impacto, ni una señal de violencia, su cuerpo se para y deja de vivir.

Como a cámara lenta veo como Voldemort da un paso a la izquierda y sonríe al ver como su rayo impactará sin remedio en Harry que no ha reaccionado a tiempo.

-Ahora- me susurro y desaparezco, aparezco, agarro, siento algo rozar mi espalda y vuelvo a desaparecer, todo en dos segundos.

-NOOOO- se oye un grito cuando vuelvo a tocar tierra firme y el silencio se apodera del lugar, es incluso aplastador.

Miro delante mía a unos metros y veo el cuerpo del que fue mi maestro por un tiempo y el hombre al que espiaba para dar información a la Orden, veo a un mago que deseó ser el mayor asesino, el limpiador de sangre pura y el conquistador del mundo muerto. Porque esta muerto, delante mía y la marca que él usaba para sellar sus asesinatos reposa encima suya. La marca tenebrosa "custodia" a su creador.

Vuelvo a la realidad al sentir un estremecimiento entre mis brazos y bajo un poco la cara para ver una mata de pelo.

-Harry- digo su nombre.

Poco a poco levanta la vista hasta que sus ojos se enfocan en los míos temerosos, aturdidos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Parece pensar algo y gira su rostro hasta ver el cuerpo de Tom Riddle.

-¿Esta....?

-Si- respondo a la pregunta incompleta.

-Yo....

-He venido a por ti en el último segundo, te dije que no hacían falta las despedidas ¿recuerdas?

Vuelve a mirarme y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deja de ser puro acero para ser un joven con el cuerpo lleno de temor, dolor y ahora liberación. Unas lágrimas gruesas caen por su rostro y empieza a llorar en mi pecho sin preocuparse de estar abrazado a mi.

Callo y lo dejo despojarse, es lo mejor. Observo como muchos han caído por si solos al morir Tom, de seguro el Imperius estaba en ellos, otros simplemente al ver a su amo destronado no ven sentido el seguir, otros pocos, muy pocos, siguen luchando pero son ganados fácilmente y otros ya reposan hace tiempo en el suelo.

-Gracias- oigo como un susurro del viento pero se quien es, de nuevo miro al joven de mi pecho y le sonrío.

-De nada- y como si lo supiera lo agarro más fuerte unos segundos antes de que caiga sin sentido en mis brazos- vamos a casa, todo a terminado- con agilidad lo agarro en brazos y nos transporto al castillo.

**NTS**- otro capítulo echo, lo tenía para ayer pero mi madre no me dejó conectarme a la tarde, snif, pero ya toy aquí -

**Jaen Snape- **yo también espero q os parezca buenísimo, al menos intentaré q lo sea, besos.

**Llunaa- **m gusta sorprender, es bueno no?, lo de tu hijo y aprendiz lo escribí pensando q severus siempre ha sido cm el hijo d albus por ser el único q lo trata cm tal y aprendiz porq el director es el maestro d severus sobre las lecciones d la vida, no se, lo veo así. Hsta pront

**Gala Snape**- gracias, sip pero ya no tará solo y abandonado, ahora tendrá a harry o a mí, ya veremos jajajaj, besos.

**Serene white**- espero q continúe poniéndose mejor o al menos igual d bueno, hsta otra.

**Kat basted**- m alegro q t haya gustado, yo creo q harry si le corresponde, so ni lo hace le pego, besos.

**Bea-Lokiya**- pues muchas gracias, besos.

**Chibi-Kaisie**- m alegra saber q tengo más lectoras por allí - espero d veras q esta también t guste, hsta pronto.

**gabyKinomoto-** si, vuelve al pasado 10 años, muchos eh?, pero todo es por amor, y lo d q harry murió virgen pues lo pensaré, hsta otra.

**Paula Moonlight-** muchas gracias, d veras llorast?, no m gusta hacer llorar pero m gusta saber q transmito algún sentimiento al escribir y no, la musa no ha vuelto para soledad ana llorandoveré q pasa al final, besos.

**Alisevv-** regaño aceptado, m encanta hacer sufrir a la gente hsta el final juajuajua pero lo he solucionado eh?, q harry ya ta vivo y d nada por la dedicatoria, en parte tu m diste la idea, besos.

**Ni€a-** m alegra saber q t gusta y te emocionas cn algo mío, si, se nota pero a quién no le gusta los finales felices?, dew bsos.

**pupi-chan-** sevie siempre ta mono ;-P po si, harry se ha salvado, hsta otra.

**MEIKO-** ante todo gracias por tu mensaje, m encanta q m escriban mucho jajajaja, pues es bueno saber q mi redacción es buena porq en el insti no m dicen lo mismo ana tristeno te preocupes, mi memoria también es malísima, po si, me salió en un momentito, es q si me pilla la inspiración soy una máquina jijijiji, t he echo llorar?, bueno, a veces es bueno y más si no te ven -. Espero q si siga igual porq a veces empiezo muy bien y luego sale un churro, si, sev tiene 10 años más pero luego, en otro capi, pondré la explicación d porq no s ve más viejo, es sencillo, cm leí, ls magos llegan a un momento d su vida q por algunos años no s vuelven viejos, por eso d q viven más q los muggles, no tranqui, no mataré a harry d nuevo, seré buena, besos.

**Fallen Fan-** es bueno saber q transmito algún sentimiento, es bueno para un escritora (m hago llamar así?, la fama s m sube a la cabeza jajaja), a mi también m gusta hacer d vez en cuando algo fuera d lo común, es agradable, hsta pronto.

**anna potter-** gracias y si, sev d momento ya ha cambiado la vida d harry q ta vivito, besos.


	3. capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Con delicadeza deposito el cuerpo del joven en una camilla con los ruidos de Poppy que va cogiendo pociones de aquí para allí y al tenerlo allí acostado, con la respiración un poco agitada pero calmada, me digo que para nada ha sido un fallo volver a buscarlo.

-Severus ¡estas herido!

Miro a la enfermera que viene hacía a mi y me mira la espalda, me paso una mano y la pongo enfrente de mis ojos viendo sangre en ella, es entonces que el dolor viene y recuerdo como, al coger a Harry para sacarlo del campo del Kedavra, algo me había rozado, seguramente el hechizo.

"Por poco me mata a mi" pienso.

-Ven te lo curaré- me dice la enfermera.

-Mira primero a Potter.

-Tranquilo, por lo que veo no tiene heridas graves, ven y te curaré así podrás ayudarme cuando vengan más heridos ¿lo harás por favor?

-Por supuesto- miro al chico de nuevo antes de sentarme en otra camilla despojándome de la túnica quedando en pantalones y camisa la cual, como es de esperar, esta desgarrada y manchada.

La mujer con cuidado limpia la herida y siento como chasca la lengua.

-Es una herida fea Severus, quedará señal.

-No importa, recordaré el día cada vez que la vea- y me quedo mirando fijamente al moreno que sigue sin sentido inmerso en su mundo.

Ya limpia me pone una pomada que por el aroma se que es de romero y sirve para cerrar las heridas mágicas, me coloca una fina venda.

-Déjalo un rato así y más tarde ya podrás quitarte la venda y vestirte- me recomienda.

-De acuerdo- me pongo en pie notando gran alivio al no notar casi el dolor que ha venido al relajarme.

Después de mi la mujer se dirige al chico y le quita la túnica desgarrada dejándolo con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Mis ojos se deleitan con su visión de joven carne pero fuerte, sin rastro de centímetros sobrantes. Hermoso.

Con delicadeza le limpia y cura las heridas que me sorprenden que sean tan pocas y le administra una poción para la energía perdida que bebe por un hechizo.

-Ya esta- me dice tapándolo con una fina sábana y se lo queda mirando- me sorprende- me mira y ve mi ceja levantada- a Harry me refiero, acaba de luchar contra el Lord Oscuro, acaba de salvar al mundo matándolo y solo lleva unas ligeras heridas, algo de desgaste mágico y nada más, un mago adulto seguramente hubiera acabado muerto o con algún miembro irreparable, marcas por todo su cuerpo pero él...nada.

-Es muy fuerte, único- digo pero la conversación termina al abrirse la puerta y aparecer algunos profesores heridos junto a Granger y Weasley que se apoyan uno en el otro.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunta la mujer colocando enseguida a sus pacientes en camillas.

-En San Mungo- le informa Albus que trae también alguna herida y cojea de una pierna- no te preocupes por ellos, están en buenas manos.

Tras lo dicho la enfermera y yo nos dedicamos a sanear a los profesores y a los amigos de Harry que están junto a su compañero preocupados aunque saben que no corre peligro alguno y que todo a acabado por fin. Al cabo de unas pocas horas hemos acabado con los pacientes, los que están mejor han ido a sus aposentos a descansar y otros como Albus y Minerva se quedan en unas camillas porque, hay que decirlo, ya no son unos jovenzuelos y sus fuerzas ya no son las de antes.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Severus?- me pregunta el director al ver como me despojo del vendaje dejando a la vista una cicatriz atravesando mi espalda.

-Bien, no ha sido tan grave- me pongo la camisa pero dejo aparte la túnica, hace calor allí dentro. Me acerco y con una pomada empiezo a extenderla con suaves masajes por su pierna- no se si volverás a tener la movilidad de antes- le explico sobre la pierna- ha sido muy dañada.

-No me preocupa, un bonito bastón es muy elegante- me sonríe y asiento.

Siempre he admirado su facilidad de ver la parte positiva de todo lo que le rodea, ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-Severus, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- lo miro a los ojos y asiento- acércate- tantea un lado de su cama.

Dejo la pomada y me siento a su lado viendo como mira a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie nos presta atención.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le digo al ver el gesto.

-¿Cómo sabías que Voldemort iba a lanzarle el Kedavra a Harry?

-¿Qué?- pero estoy seguro que un leve rubor a cruzado mi cara por unos segundos... segundos que los ha notado.

-Severus, he estado toda la batalla pendiente de Harry y de ti, sois como mis hijos y lo sabes, y si en algún momento hubiera tenido que morir por vosotros lo hubiera echo ¿lo sabes?.

-Si- digo con el corazón encogido de gratitud.

-He visto como lo vigilabas, como esperabas algo y de repente, como si supieras lo que pasaba, has ido por el chico segundos antes de que muriese y luego... te has ido con él en brazos sin esperar a nadie más- posa una mano sobre una mía y sus ojos azules se centran en los míos- ¿cómo lo sabías?

-Nada se te escapa ¿eh?- una pequeña sonrisa adorna mi rostro.

-Ni el más pequeño detalle.

-Esta bien, esta bien- suspiro- creo que es mejor contarte la verdad aunque no te guste, al fin y al cabo lo acabarás sabiendo.

-Cierto- se acomoda en la camilla para escuchar el relato.

Veinte minutos después lo sabe todo, de donde vengo, porque lo he hecho (aunque el anciano metomentodo ya sabe que algo por el ojiverde cruza mi alma), que espero... todo. Al terminar nos quedamos en silencio y me encojo de hombros pendiente de sus palabras.

-Es muy hermoso lo que has hecho por Harry.

Elevo una ceja sorprendido.

-¿No hay reprimenda?- ríe.

-Mi querido chico, ya eres mayorcito para eso además, lo veo bien, hace ya mucho que te digo que dejes paso a tus sentimientos, cierto es que lo echo no es lo más inteligente y es muy arriesgado pero... me alegro de tu decisión.

-No lo contarás a nadie ¿cierto?, y menos a Harry- miro hacía atrás donde el chico reposa.

-No lo haré pero no entiendo porque no decírselo a él, al fin y al cabo es por quien has venido.

-Quiero que todo vaya a su tiempo, ganarme su confianza y amor, ver si de verdad puedo enamorarlo y no que se sienta presionado por deberme la vida.

-Creo que...- y veo una chispa de picardía- el chico hará lo que tenga que hacer sin presiones, más bien por deseos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto sin entender.

-Ya lo averiguarás, tienes tiempo ¿no?, toda una vida- un leve bostezo se le escapa- lo lamento.

-No es nada- me levanto- duerme un rato Albus, ya no hay preocupaciones.

-Así es- con mi ayuda se acuesta y empieza a dormirse cuando me mira- gracias por hacer vivir a Harry.

-A sido un placer.

Y en segundos se duerme y observo como su rostro lleno de líneas de preocupación de años se relaja y parecen desaparecer.

Cansado me voy a una ventana y veo que es ya tarde, la oscuridad va llenando el lugar y oigo por primera vez desde que estoy aquí unos truenos y como gruesas gotas salpican el cristal. La verdad es que durante la batalla parecía que el cielo le hacía la competencia dejando oírse unos atronadores truenos a lo lejos pero cada vez se iban acercando más pero, como iba a fijarme yo en el cielo ¡¡cómo si no tuviera nada más importante!!

Abro los ojos viendo un techo que no es de mis aposentos y un aroma a medicinas y ungüentos me llena la nariz y me incorporo casi al instante, ¿qué diablos hago en la enfermería?

Pero mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz de los primeros rayos y veo a algunos profesores en las camillas y a Granger y Weasley durmiendo. Y entonces, como un rayo caído del cielo, me acuerdo de todo. Lo que creí que era un sueño es la realidad, estoy de vuelta al pasado y miro a mi derecha para ver al moreno por el que he venido durmiendo con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Me deleito con la vista un rato hasta que siento la tensión acumulada en mis huesos así que, sin hacer ruido, me voy al baño para darme una ducha. Invoco ropa limpia y dejo que el chorro de agua tibia recorra mi piel aliviándome. Tras diez minutos me seco contemplando con resignación la huella de lo ocurrido en mi espalda en el espejo y me visto. Salgo del baño muchísimo mejor pero unos ruiditos me hacen parar.

Estoy atento y oigo débiles gruñidos de alguien que despierta, observo y mi corazón da un vuelco al ver que es Harry, con pasos agigantados llego enseguida a su lado y me inclino sobre él.

-Señor Potter....Harry ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Ummfff.

-¿Me oyes?- pregunto en susurros, no deseo despertar a nadie más.

Poco a poco abre los ojos parpadeando un par de veces antes de enfocar su vista en mí, veo como bizquea un poco y le pongo las gafas.

-¿Mejor?

-Si- dice al fin- de nuevo en la enfermería- dice, no pregunta.

-Exacto, pero por milagro esta aquí y no por el limbo paseando a unos centímetros del suelo.

-Supongo- se aparta el pelo de la cara y se intenta incorporar y lo ayudo- ¿cómo están los demás?- su vista se fija en sus mejores amigos.

-Bien, alguna herida deberá curarse un poco más pero bien y... sus amigos para mañana estarán perfectamente con ayuda de Poppy y de mucho chocolate.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro y frunce el ceño.

-¿Y yo cómo estoy?

-Eso deberías decírmelo tu pero por lo que parece perfectamente, algo débil pero nada fuera de lugar.

-Bien- se queda cayado y me mira de reojo- ¿y...umm...usted se encuentra...bien?

-Si, gracias por preguntar- una tierna sonrisa aflora en mí y es correspondida.

El resto de la mañana y todos despiertos Poppy y yo nos ocupamos de las curas que aún faltan y repartiendo chocolate a los más jóvenes, un dulce tan delicioso y a la vez tan revitalizante y a la tarde llegan los señores Weasley para ver a su hijo, a Harry y Hermione que han pasado a ser parte de esa enorme familia. Abrazan a su hijo menor con alivio por no haberlo perdido, igualmente a la chica y por último al ojiverde el cual recibe un dulce beso de la mujer como si de su madre se tratase.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?- le pregunta mientras le acomoda la almohada detrás suya.

-Bien señora Weasley, de nuevo he salido ileso- y le deleita con una sonrisa al ver como se le escapan unas lágrimas de alegría a esa mujer que tanto afecto le ha dado sin esperar nada a cambio y sin importarle su fama.

-Por cierto Harry....feliz cumpleaños.

**NTAS-** ya toy aquí después de una eternidad pero todo tiene su explicación y ante todo quiero pedir perdón por la espera que os he hecho hacer. Las vacaciones han sido muy moviditas este año y casi no he tenido tiempo libre para nada, luego mi padre me ha secuestrado el ordenador un montón de veces para él (malo, maloooo), después he tenido que hacer exámenes de septiembre (al fin he pasado el ESO cn graduado después de seis años...no hagáis cálculos, he repetido mucho), después papeleo y compra de libros para el nuevo curso de ciclo d administración....en fin, que mis historias ya tenían generaciones de arañas y he tenido q leer vuestros fics a toda leche, en muchos días o se me ha ido d la mente hacerlo por ello también os pido perdón por si a alguna le ha faltado mis reviews cm siempre, lo lamento. Ahora intentaré escribir siempre q pueda pero tampoco me será posible muy seguido por lo dl nuevo curso ya q será algo durillo y debo estudiar enormemente, así q paciencia por favor, algún día iré apareciendo - espero q os guste este capítulo porq ya no se ni cm lo escrito cn tantos días y otra noticia muy buena para mí, este sábado día 18 ¡¡¡ES MI CUMPLE!!!, q bonito, seré mayor d edad juajuajuajua q vieja m vuelvo.

**Kat basted**- se q os hago sufrir peor no puedo matar a mi sev, lo quiero demasiado jajaja, besos.

**Bea-Lokiya**- po no, la tristeza se ha ido cn voldie así q todos felices y comiendo perdices ¬¬

**PADFOOT**- po si, sev estaba muy triste pero ya ha pasado ahora me tiene a mi, digo a harry a su lado jejejeje.

**Fernay**- gracias, espero q t siga gustando, besos.

**S-chan**- lo he salvado porq soy buena jajjaja y d seguro harry se seguirá sonrojando, ¿y quién no lo haría ante severus snape?

**Ni€a**- pues espero q t siga gustando aunq tarde años en actualizar, hsta pronto.

**Miruq**- tranquila lo seguiré aunq m cueste años (esperemos q no -) besos y gracias por las felicitaciones.

**Gala Snape**- esta salvadito pero cm dices ahora viene lo d confesar sentimientos aunq a veces es muy difícil hacerlo, a q si?, todo a su tiempo. Besos.

**FALLEN FAN**- tranqui q la historia aún no ha terminado y si, a mi también m encantaría poder cambiar el pasado y no creo q sea cursi. Gracias por lo d súper escritora ana se sonroja

**Pupi-chan**- todas keremos un severus snape pa nosotras jajajja, besos.

**Ali**- d momento se queda en el pasado porq han d pasar diez años para poder regresar al futuro, su presente en realidad, no?,creo q el giratiempo funciona así, besos.

**Chibi-Kaise**- gracias, espero q este también t guste.

**MEIKO**- m alegro hacerte feliz, en el fondo muy fondo soy buena y no mato a casi nadie - yo también creo q ha quedado mejor la charla dl lago así cn la confesión de no odiarlo, sev va poco a poco. Muy rápido mi sev eh?, xra algo le han d servir sus años de mortífago y x supuesto no iba a matarlo dejando a harry solo porq el fic quedaría un asco jajjajaa, no tendría más chicha. Pues....tal vez harry note algo por severus, nunca se sabe, y si yo también m pongo d todos ls colores si me dice esas cosas pero antes de desmayarme m tiro a sus brazos y lo beso cm una desesperada juajuajua. A q si?, yo es no entiendo a ls profes, tampoco no lo hago tan mal eso d escribir, o es tal vez q en el insti no toy inspirada?, tal vez, pues espero mejorar cm dices y si leo mucho, muchísimo, q suerte tiene d no envejecer tan rápido (envidiaaaa), pues a lo d tu pregunta, no lo había pensado, la verdad es q debe ser chocante ser un mago o bruja y vivir cn un/a muggle y verlo/a envejecer mientras tu t conservas perfectamente, pero existen los estiramients d las arrugas no?jajajja. Bueno la inspiración estaba pero no el tiempo, besos.

**Amazona Verde**- gracias, aquí tienes la continuación después d tanto, bess.

**Bellatrixcharmed**- po espero q m siga quednado igual d bien, hsts otra.

**Yasel**- gracias, hsts pronto.

**Sakura Snape- **tranquila, tu envía cuando kieras y si kieres, besos.

**Cerdo Volador**- es q tenemos ls mismos gustos sobre fics jajaja, no t preocupes, severus esta sano y a salvo, hsts pronto.

**Selene salamander**- gracias, a ver si ls buenas ideas no m abandonan -

**Alejandra V**- pues si, severus es muy inteligente, q pedazo d hombre ana suspira enamoradabesos y gracias.

**Paula Moonligth- **es d esperar q ambos s salven porq si no, no hay historia jajajja, hsts otra.

**Poly Morgana R- **m gusta sorprender - si, severus q habla en el segundo y lo hará hsta q vuelva al presente es el q ha venido, el d este tiempo ha sido cm juntado, fusionado cn este quedando en uno solo, en el primer capi lo explico un poco, o sea q ls dos son uno.

**Latifa- **gracias, pues espero q t siga gustando tanto, el futuro cambiará, por supuesto, y harry y sev, bueno no puedo desvelar si quedarán juntos pero se supone no?;-P saludos.


	4. capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Tras otro día de reposo casi todos los pacientes se marchan de la enfermería a sus casas para disfrutar del verano y de la familia menos Albus que aún tiene la pierna que se le resiste y Harry que agrega que debe mirar un hogar ya que, siendo mayor de edad y libre, no piensa pisar de nuevo la casa de sus tíos. Poppy también empieza sus merecidas vacaciones así que me quedo yo al cargo del lugar.

Y es así como, permaneciendo en la enfermería, oigo una charla del anciano y el joven.

-Ven Harry, siéntate a mi lado, deseo hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto señor- el chico acerca una silla y observa al hombre- usted dirá.

-En primer lugar deja la educación, ya no soy tu maestro ni director así que llámame por mi nombre ¿si?- le sonríe y el chico asiente- ahora al asunto....Harry lo he estado pensado y creo que es lo mejor....me encantaría que aceptases el puesto de profesor de Duelo.

-¿Profesor?, ¿yo?, pero si no tengo ni idea señor...digo Albus.

-Harry tu experiencia en ese campo es más que suficiente y estoy completamente seguro que no encontraré maestro igual, eres perfecto para el puesto, además, si aceptases, aquí tendrás un hogar y tu mismo me has comentado infinidad de veces que deseas vivir en Hogwarts el resto de tu vida.

-Eso es cierto- se queda pensando- y, umm, ¿de dónde has sacado la materia de Duelo?

-He pensado que sería interesante que los jóvenes a partir de quinto pudieran elegir esta asignatura si desean ser aurores, la academia es muy dura y siempre se agradece ir con una magnífica base de tres años ¿no crees?- asiente- piénsalo Harry y dime cosas, no te sientas obligado ¿eh?, si no aceptas igualmente dejaré que vengas a visitarnos- le guiña un ojo con simpatía.

-Lo haré, de verdad, es una gran oportunidad para mí.

-Y ahora que estamos hablando dime hijo ¿aún tu corazón no ha encontrado su media naranja?, tienes ya la edad para tener a una persona contigo y tal vez dentro de uno o dos años casarte y formar una familia- desde mi lugar en una esquina de la enfermería colocando tarros en las estanterías los miro de reojo y estoy seguro que el anciano me ha mirado y por un segundo ha sonreído. Maldito lo adoro.

-Pues....creo que aún me falta buscar un poco Albus, quiero tomarme mi tiempo para no equivocarme y ser tan feliz como se me permita.

-Por tus palabras me hace entender que hay alguien en tus midas ¿cierto?- no responde- no seas tímido Harry, si puedo ayudar lo haré, lo sabes.

-Si.

-¿Entonces?

-Aún debo colocar mis sentimientos, hasta que no lo consiga creo que te tendré en ascuas- sonríe.

-Que remedio- el mago suspira y se lo queda mirando- pero una pista puedes darme ¿no?

-Jajajaja, creo que no.

-Eres cruel Harry- se cruza de brazos pero sonríe.

-Lo se- gira un poco la cara y me mirarme de refilón.

Dos días más retienen a Albus en la enfermería y la misma mañana que puede partir el ojiverde llega del pueblo con un paquete alargado que le tiende con entusiasmo. Me acerco un poco para observar de que se trata.

-¿Un regalo para mí?- dice el hombre con esa ilusión propia de los niños ante un presente.

-Si, espero que te guste, lo he mandado hacer para ti.

El mago desenvuelve el paquete y quita la tapa de una fina caja rebelando un majestuoso bastón de roble, tallado con extrema delicadeza haciendo bellos dibujos y en el extremo de agarre se aprecia un fénix pintado con sus colores originales, rojo fuego y oro del más puro.

-¡Oh Harry!, es magnífico- lo saca con cuidado de su estuche y lo apoya en el suelo comprobando que esta perfecto para su altura, lo admira con entusiasmo y pasea un trecho- es un estupendo punto de apoyo.

-Sabía que aún no contabas con uno y pensé que era un fastidio que no pudieras ir de un lado a otro como siempre.

-Cierto- lo mira y se acerca para estrecharlo en un abrazo lleno de cariño- muchas gracias Harry, me encanta.

-De nada.

Se separan y el director sigue mirando el regalo hasta que ríe y nos dice.

-Cuando se lo enseñe a Minerva seré su envidia, es muchísimo mejor que el suyo- y tan feliz se va hacía su despacho apoyándose en el bastón.

-Es un bonito regalo Harry- le digo al chico cuando quedamos solos sin saber que más decir.

-Si- se gira para mirarme y veo que de improviso un rubor cubre sus mejillas- yo...me gustaría darle las gracias de nuevo señor, por salvarme de...ya sabe, por todo.

-Bien sabes que es un placer para mí- el corazón me late a mil por horas al verlo con ese adorable color en su rostro.

-Me gustaría compensarle aunque se que no hay nada que pueda igualar a lo que ha hecho por mí.

-No te molestes Harry, de verdad.

Se queda como pensando.

-¿Tiene algo qué hacer esta mañana?

-No, aún tengo libre hasta mediados de agosto ¿por qué?

-Le invito a comer donde desee.

Me quedo mirándolo con una ceja elevada sin creer lo oído pero mi cara debe mostrar una mueca extraña porque la alegría que refleja su rostro se esfuma.

-Bien si no lo desea no pasa nada, de verdad, no quiero que se sienta obligado.

-¡No!- me sale del alma- estaré encantado de ir contigo y de ser invitado por el famoso Potter- y una pequeña sonrisa verdadera sale para él- iré donde y cuando tu quieras.

-Fantástico- vuelve la alegría en él- dentro de una hora en el vestíbulo ¿le parece?

-Allí estaré.

Y así lo hago. Con los nervios más propios de un adolescente y no de un hombre hecho y derecho como yo, estoy parado al lado de la escalera mirando hacía la parte alta. Al cabo de un minuto aparece con esa sonrisa que siempre lo acompaña y me mira fijamente mientras baja.

"_¡Dios, como he extrañado ese rostro!, si él supiera...."_

Sin ser conciente de mis actos estiro mi túnica para asegurarme que esta correcta.

-Bien, ¿a dónde le apetece?

**NTS-** wenas gente, seguro q ya pensabais q estaba desaparecida, hechizada, secuestrada o mil cosas pero no, estoy aquí aunque mis deditos no escriban tanto. ¿Razón?, no tengo tiempo de nada. Este año he empezado un ciclo de administración (q raro yo estudiando más años O-ô) y me paso toda la santa tarde haciendo deberes y apuntes y....nada q acabaré cn ls dedos atrofiados y no precisamente escribiendo fics. No s en vuestro país, ciudad...pero aquí el curso son 9 meses y debems dar todo deprisa y cn mucho material además d sacar buenas notas porq si no apruebo todo no hago ls prácticas d empresa y sin prácticas adiós título y claro, a hincar ls codos cm una loca. Estoy hecha polvo, ufff. Hace semanas q estoy en la misma línea del fic escribiendo dos cositas d nada pero hoy q tengo un ratito libre (aleluya, aleluyaaaaaa!!!) me he puesto cm una loca para acabar el cpi, algo corto si, pero algo es algo. Haber si m da tiempo d empezar el otro y hago un buen trozo. Lo lamento si no os cntesto ls reviews pero quiero aprovechar al máximo la tarde escribiendo q dentro d un rato vendrá mi hermano y tendré q dejarle el ordenador. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y no hagáis mucho caso al capi q se q es un asco pero no he podido hacer más. Besos. Ah!!!! Muxísimas gracias por vuestras felicitaciones por mi mayoría de edad (18 años, es q m lo preguntaron), gracias.

Gracias a quien m lee y a:

Gala SnapeMEIKOPaula Moonligth

GabyKinomotoAlejandra VNi€a

Jaen SnapeVeliatxiri

SarhalienebellatricharmedFallen Fan

AliChibi-KaisieCerdo Volador

Bea-Lokiya

vane snape (gracias y si, tengo alguna pendiente pero...m da guagua y no teng inspiración - llámame tu perra aunq no t lo chivaré muajajjajaja yo t aviso cuando saque un libro a eso dl 2999 x lo menos jajajaja si el curso no m ha matado antes, besotes y ánimos pa dani y pa ti x lo q ya sabes q m lo ha contado tu sister, adew)


	5. capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

En la mesa donde estamos sentados el chico no para de observarlo todo con sus grandes ojos y de vez en cuando exclama un ¡vaya!, o un ¡oh!, al ver la decoración del lugar que es de estilo español de siglos pasados, leyendas medievales pero al mismo tiempo hermoso, acogedor e íntimo. Estoy seguro que aquí no aparecerá el típico periodista que intenta sacar una exclusiva sea como sea.

Al rato llega una camarera y le pido la comido por los dos en un perfecto español, la verdad es que es algo que debo agradecer a mis padres el haberme enseñado algunas lenguas... creo que es lo único de lo que estoy agradecido.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Es precioso- comenta al mirar unas bandejas repletas de comida extraña para él- no esperaba verle a usted en un lugar así y menos que supiera la lengua.

-Ah señor Potter, puedo ser una caja de sorpresas con infinitas barajas bajo la manga- le digo con una sonrisa algo seductora, debo reconocerlo.

-Mmm entonces creo que no lo conozco ni la mitad de lo que creía.

-Puede estar seguro.

-Pues...me veo en la obligación de pensar en tener otra cita con usted señor.

-¿Oh, es una cita?- digo.

-Si.

Entonces se da cuenta de lo dicho y sus mejillas se tiñen de ese color rojo que tanto me empieza a gustar y mi corazón se hiela en el sitio por la impresión.

¿Un cita?, ¿con Harry?...aún no lo había pensado pero es magnífico aunque el joven ahora no sabe donde centrar su atención.

-La comida- dice la camarera dejando una bandeja de diferentes manjares del mediterráneo y compadeciéndome del moreno rompo el hielo.

-Espero que disfrutes la comida, adelante- y sin más me sirvo aunque miro de soslayo como Harry respira hondo seguramente maldiciéndose internamente por hablar más de la cuenta aunque, si todas las charlas fueran como aquella, ¡bendita sea la conversación!

Pasamos varios minutos comiendo y comentando muy brevemente lo que nos gusta más hasta que al fin parece tragarse la vergüenza.

-¿Ha viajado mucho señor?

-Si, bastante, sobre todo en mi juventud, supongo que con la edad uno va dejando las ganas de la diversión y se centra más en el presente, hace años que no viajo.

"_Sin contar los diez años recorridos hacía el pasado"_ me digo.

-¿Tu?

-Nunca, ni una sola vez, lo más lejos que he estado de Privet Drive es cuando he venido a Hogwarts o el mundial de quidditch, mi movimiento es muy limitado aunque...- se come un trozo de pescado- tengo grandes planes en acabar el colegio, en mis vacaciones. Pienso ir donde pueda, a todos los rincones del mundo, conocer todo aquello que nadie ha podido ver aún.

-Es maravilloso que tengas esos planes.

-Si- bebe un sorbo de agua- la verdad es que, bueno, no creí poder hacerlo nunca por Voldemort, ya sabe, no creí...- baja la vista unos segundos pensando en que en esos momentos podría estar muerto- pero bien, pasado lo pasado pienso mucho en toda mi vida.

-Aaa entonces por eso no atendías en mis clases- le sonrío.

-Buenoooo, en parte- ríe- no, en serio, mi vida se abre ante mi y es bello saberlo, ¿no cree en los túneles oscuros sin salida y que de repente se enciende esa bombilla?

-Si aunque...¿qué es una bombilla?

La comida pasa volando en un ambiente fabuloso y llegan los postres y me sorprendo en más de una ocasión desprovisto de atención a nada que no sea las palabras y la visión de Harry, nunca, jamás, había estado sin poner alerta mis instintos a lo que me rodea pero estoy tan bien y tan relajado aquí. Y sus ojos...he pasado todo el tiempo con mi vista fija en esas esmeraldas y creo que me he grabado a fuego en la mente para la eternidad como cambian de color en cada instante, verde brillante, muy brillante, cuando sonríe, más oscuro cuando esta serio y casi negros al estar apenado. Incluso una chispa se enciende de vez en cuando haciendo creer que la luz danza en esa mirada para asegurar que son las más bellas piedras de infinito valor, la envidia de todo minero o de la más ambiciosa mujer.

-Vaya, hace cuatro horas que estamos aquí, yo suelo comer en diez minutos- comenta mirando su reloj.

Parpadeo unos instantes y veo que el restaurante apenas queda gente así que doy la idea de irnos y pasear un rato.

Como prometió me invita aunque le digo que más tarde si le apetece le compraré un dulce.

-¿Cómo a los niños señor?, así estaré calladito jajaja.

-Es que un dulce como usted no puede estar sin otro dulce cerca señor Potter, las miradas no deben acapararse solo en su persona o puedo ponerme celoso.

De nuevo se sonroja y casi tropieza al no mirar por donde va. Rompo en carcajadas aunque me interrumpo al ver como me mira y tiene una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca le he oído reír así.

-Tal vez porque nunca lo he echo.

-Pues debería hacerlo más a menudo, se ve diferente, más...

-¿Humano?- le digo

-Más relajado- me corrige- me gusta verlo sonreír así que...- y pone una mano en su corazón- prometo que ahora en adelante le haré sonreír al menos una vez al día.

-Me encantará la promesa.

Pasamos la tarde paseando por todo el pueblo e incluso nos sentamos en unos bancos de un parque que tiene un estanque donde los pequeños dan de comer a diminutos peces y crías de sapos de cuerno. Mmmm fabulosos sapos no como el de ese Longbottom.

-Señor, mmm, me preguntaba porque... no tiene a nadie a su lado.

-Le tengo a usted- lo miro.

-No me refiero a eso- y ve que tengo las comisuras algo alzadas y comprende que es una broma.

-Entonces ¿a qué se refiere?

-A una esposa, amante, amiga íntima...ya sabe... no es que sea un cotilla pero no se, a veces lo he oído comentar al director y bien, casi todo el claustro tiene familia y un hogar al que ir y usted...

-No me negarás Harry que mi vida tampoco es como los demás profesores- no dice nada ante el tuteo- verás, al igual que tu, en cierta forma se me ha negado una vida sencilla y normal, caí...caí en una de las peores tentaciones convirtiéndome en un ser oscuro y solitario, frío, calculador, desalmado, en fin, un semejante al Lord. En esas condiciones y con la marca "decorando" mi piel, no había mucha dama o caballero que me desease a su lado sin tener miedo a lo que fui y podía hacer- tomo aire- en las filas tampoco había mucha cercanía, había diversión, desahogo por unas horas pero nada más y eso nunca lo he deseado. Después mi trabajo de espía fue tan peligroso o aún más que ser mortífago y ahora...bien ahora aún me temen por lo que llegué a ser, no ven posible un cambio en mi persona y yo tampoco ayudo mucho, tantos años fingiendo llegan a modelar a las personas y es muy difícil cambiar- miro el estanque y como el sol muy lentamente va alejándose enrojeciendo la luz- no se como llegar a las personas, tengo miedo de dar un paso en falso y desmoronar lo poco que me queda de hombre- vuelvo a mirarlo- si señor Potter, tengo miedo al amor.

-¿No dará paso a él, entonces?- lanza una piedrecita al lago- yo siempre digo, señor, que si uno no se arriesga no consigue nada, ni un soplo de aire es regalado, todo se ha de probar y luego... piensas lo que desees pero lo has probado y tal vez no tienes tan mala suerte y las cosas funcionan más o menos bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio y recapacito todo lo dicho. De acuerdo que he venido por él y para él pero una cosa es pensar hacer algo y otra es dar el paso.

-Sabes Harry- digo levantándome- me acabas de dar un valioso consejo y... me ha sorprendido toda la verdad que tenía- eleva una ceja sorprendido- ¿qué tal un helado?

Entramos en el castillo tocadas las diez de la noche con las articulaciones algo doloridas por tanto paseo, con algo de frío pero contentos, al menos yo que me parece tener el alma menos pesada por mostrarle parte de mi. Un fantástico día.

-Bien Harry, no creo que tengas hambre después del saco de dulces que te has comido.

-Usted también ha comido y no era un saco, era una bolsa algo...grande- se sonroja.

-Jajaja, esta bien, esta bien, pero que nadie sepa que me gustan los caramelos y menos Albus, ya me veo que me enviaría cajas y cajas de esos endemoniados caramelos de limón.

-De acuerdo- da un leve bostezo- lo lamento, hoy casi no he dormido.

-No te preocupes- nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada- lo he pasado muy bien.

-Y yo... deberíamos repetir en otra ocasión.

-Eso esta echo- vuelvo a mirarlo fijamente- buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches profesor- me dedica una inclinación de cabeza y empieza a subir la escalinata cuando lo llamo y se gira.

-Si lo deseas puedes llamarme Severus

**NTS- hola, ahora q no ve mi madre voy a actualizar, jejejeje es q mientras hago ls deberes no puedo conectarm pero...si no lo hago así cm q jamás subiría un capítulo, no creési?, ya tardo eternidades en hacerlo pero sabéis la razón. No puedo cntestaros, lo siento, pero he leído todos vuestros reviews y m alegra q aún m leáis, es una bendición. Ni idea d lo q escribo porq lo hago corriendo y deprisa cuando tengo algunos minutos d tranquilidad así q olvidaros de ls howlers, pleaseee. -, bien, creo q lo dije pero lo vuelvo a repetir, a toda aquella gente q leía su fic y dejaba mensaje y ahora no, disculpadme por favor pero sn mis circunstancias, tengo q guardar la historia y leerla entre ejercicios y ejercicios, no puedo estar mucho en internet y después s m va la ment a otro lugar y n m acuerdo a quien tngo q escribir, lo siento, pero estad seguras q os sigo leyendo, más lento y algo tarde pero lo hago, ok?, besotes y hsta pronto.**


	6. capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Los días pasan volando y casi en un suspiro nos encontramos en el primer día de septiembre, esperando la llegada de los alumnos que deben estar a pocos minutos de llenar el lugar con sus charlas, risas y barullo.

Y, que nadie se de cuenta, me gusta respirar el ambiente del nuevo año escolar al ver a los jóvenes llenos de energías para aprender todo lo que haga referencia a su mundo o el mundo que acaban de descubrir. Quien pudiera volver a ser joven...

-Buenas noches profesor- dice una voz a mi derecha.

-Buenas noches Harry- giro para ver al joven que toma asiento- ¿nervioso?

-No- pero bajo la mesa se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo, los dos primeros años pasan rápido entre bromas hacía el maestro, alguna que otra travesura casi mortal y casi el despedazo de tu persona- me mira horrorizado y veo como las ganas de renunciar e irse corriendo cruzan su rostro. Empiezo a reír- era broma aunque... ve alerta y mantente a salvo- lo miro de reojo con sorna al mismo tiempo que los chicos van entrando ocupando sus mesas y mirando el Comedor para encontrarse con viejos amigos o si los profesores ya ocupan su lugar.

Un grupo de chicas pasan enfrente nuestra y se quedan observando a Harry riendo tontamente entre unas y otras y pestañeando al joven con mucho ímpetu.

-Mmmm, creo que... les habrá entrado algo en el ojo- dice sulfurado.

A la llegada de los más jóvenes, que permanecen muy juntos, recuerdo como ocho años atrás el ojiverde de mi lado llegó igual, temblando y admirando todo con inocencia, incluso recuerdo haberlo visto sonreír al comprender que estaba en un lugar que por muchos altercados que ocurrieran podría llamar hogar, algo que jamás pudo decir en los años que pasó con su "familia". Recuerdo que en el mismo instante que posó un pie en el Comedor y sin necesidad de decir su nombre lo reconocí.

Era la reencarnación de James Potter pero con unos toques de su madre, Lily, que ha sabido prestar unos encantos casi escondidos pero que hacen del chico inigualable, hermoso, dulce....

Mientras los demás pasaban bajo el Sombrero deseé, aunque sabía que no pasaría, que viniera a mi casa, que fuera un serpiente como yo y poderlo tener cerca, vigilado, ser su jefe de casa y poder hablar con él, conocerlo pero no....fue a la misma casa que su difunto padre y recuerdo como, sin notarlo, dejé de pensar que ÉL no era James y lo odié, odié cada palabra que decía, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada movimiento, incluso odié el suelo que pisaba y el aire que respiraba, no escuché por un tiempo lo que reclamaba, lo que pedía, no quise saber de las injusticias que le hacía, de los peligros que se levantaban a su alrededor, de las miradas tristes, aunque con odio, cada vez que le escupía uno de mis comentarios pero lo seguí de cerca, tal vez al principio por venganza a su pasado, a su apellido pero poco a poco para vigilarlo, salvarlo incluso, ver que su vida podía seguir día a día sin ser destruida y me encontré un buen día siguiéndole por donde pasara, pensando en él en cualquier momento, deseoso de tenerlo cerca, verlo sonreír, oír sus palabras tan sabias mezcladas con su juventud...en fin, todo lo que odié lo llegué a amar, ¡¡Oh, si!!, me di cuenta que lo amaba demasiado para seguir "odiándole", incluso desde la primera mirada que nos dirigimos, pero solo Merlín sabe que mis sentimientos están ensombrecidos por rencores de mi pasado y que a veces me puedo engañar a mi mismo sin darme cuenta de ello.

Y ahora, años después de su entrada en el mundo mágico, lo tengo al lado, como un compañero, amigo diría, feliz de que aceptara el puesto de maestro y esperando que pronto, muy pronto tal vez, vuelque en mi su corazón como yo quiero hacer en él.

-¿En qué piensa profesor?, esta muy concentrado- me dedica una sonrisa.

-Nada importante... por ahora- digo lo último en un susurro que solo capto yo.

Callamos al levantarse el director y da la charla de cada año pero con la diferencia de que no hay noticias impregnadas con la marca del Lord, solo recibimientos, aclaraciones sobre como conseguir puntos para las casas, sobre quidditch y al fin, la presentación del nuevo maestro.

-Y he aquí al nuevo maestro de Duelo, el profesor Harry Potter- extendió una mano hacía el muchacho y los aplausos no tardaron ni un segundo en llegar. Aplausos de todos los alumnos y de los profesores, aplausos de bienvenida y gratitud, incluso alguno de los más mayores se levanta de su asiento con respecto.

-Creo que la gratitud por salvarlos a todos durará años- le susurro a Harry que esta del color de la bandera de su antigua casa y no saber donde fijar la vista.

Varios minutos después, Albus vuelve a tomar la palabra y explica la asignatura del niño que vivió y nos salvó (nuevo apodo otorgado a su persona)

-Los alumnos de quinto en adelante podrán asistir a clase de Duelo si desean ser aurores, obtendrán una preparación inigualable y les irá de perlas para la academia, saldrán con un nivel que muchos magos desearían aunque...- añade al ver las caras algo tristes- si algún alumno o alumna de estos cursos desea obtener formación aunque no estudiará de auror, les puedo asegurar que el profesor Potter estará encantado de tenerles en sus clases...y ahora creo que ya es hora de callarme un poco y dejaros disfrutar de la cena ¡¡QUE APROVECHÉIS!!- y a sus palabras las mesas se cubren de todo tipo de platos con sus condimentos y bebidas.

Empezamos a cenar para domar los rugidos de nuestro estómago y poder dormir placidamente esa noche.

A la mañana, después del desayuno, le doy ánimos a Harry que parece apunto de un colapso de nervios al ver que la lista que le entrega Minerva, donde los alumnos han apuntado sus nombres para asistir a su clase, esta bastante llena, más de lo que se esperaba.

-Vaya, creo que tendremos muchos aurores de ahora en adelante- dice Albus impresionado al ver la lista- o magos y brujas estupendamente calificados, mmmm, estoy por apuntarme yo también.

-Nooo, más no por favor- ruega el chico nervioso sacándonos una risa al profesorado.

Al toque del timbre coge aire varias veces antes de levantarse y caminar algo rígido hacía la Entrada.

-Señor Potter- le digo usando el tono que solo utilizaba con él en tiempos escolares- vaya con la dignidad de un león, recuerde que fue usted quien derrotó al Señor Oscuro, ¿o acaso tiene miedo de unos cuantos niños?

-No- dice con valentía, sabía que actuaría así- no tengo miedo y lo haré perfectamente.

-Así me gusta....buena suerte Harry- y en un movimiento inesperado le poso una mano en el hombro derecho dándole un leve apretón lleno de confianza.

-Gracias- dice y veo como observa de reojo la mano aún posada en su hombro, con un leve rubor, y que no tardo en apartar- hasta luego- y más tranquilo camina hacía el piso superior.

No vuelve a aparecer hasta la hora de la comida saltándose la merienda pero irradia un aura de felicidad.

-Las clases han sido un éxito, ¡¡incluso se han quedado en el tiempo de la merienda para preguntarme más!!, me ha encantado.

-Entonces el miedo ha desaparecido señor Potter.

-Mmmm si, me ha gustado mucho, ahora comprendo porque usted sigue siendo maestro después de tantos años.

-Y tantos Neville Longbottom- sonreímos sirviéndonos la comida.

La primera semana pasa volando y veo como día a día el joven disfruta más de su trabajo y es feliz al fin haciendo algo que desea.

-Nunca lo he visto tan feliz- me comenta el director al verlo charlando con un grupo de alumnos.

-Si, es verdad.

-Te debe estar agradecido de que hayas venido- me mira y ve como he apartado la vista de él- ¿aún no se lo has dicho?

-No es el momento

-Pero más tarde o más pronto debes decírselo.

-Te dije que todo a su tiempo Albus- lo miro- quiero tenerlo más cerca, más confianza, saber.... en fin, cuando este seguro que comprenda realmente porque he venido entonces lo diré.

-Me dijiste que al tener su confianza y la tienes más de sobra.

-Albus- suavizo el tono- por favor, dame tiempo, es difícil de entenderlo, piensa que él es listo, muy listo, y seguramente no le gustará saber que he cambiado tanto el transcurso de la historia, en estos momentos debería estar...ya sabes... debe estar bien preparado para similar todo.

-De acuerdo, pero solo te advierto que esconder la verdad por mucho tiempo no es bueno, lo se por propia experiencia, recuerda que estuve apunto de perder su confianza por esconder los hechos.

-Lo se pero no dejaré que eso ocurra, intentaré que "nuestra charla" sea pronto

-Esta bien, yo solo quiero vuestra felicidad.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de ello- callo ya que el moreno se acerca y empezamos una de esas tantas charlas que solemos tener de cualquier tema, todo vale para pasar un buen rato juntos y en tranquilidad.

El fin de semana llega y con ello una nueva visita al castillo que nos sorprende en la hora del desayuno mientras pasamos por la Entrada Albus, yo y Harry.

-¡¡Remus!!- exclama el ojiverde que se acerca al hombre corriendo abrazándolo- ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿dónde has estado estas últimas semanas?

-Tranquilo Harry, me encuentro perfectamente y he estado resolviendo unos asuntos pero...¿ cómo estas tu?, por lo que veo estupendamente.

Y juntos se marchan al Gran Comedor bajo mi mirada evaluadora. Aún confiando ya en la lealtad del hombre, viendo como ha luchado al igual que yo para salvar a Harry, me queda el recelo de la buena amistad y del cariño que se tienen mutuamente, ¿no llegará el momento de que ese cariño pase a más, cierto?, nunca he pensado que tal vez el chico y el licántropo, tras todo lo pasado y estar tan unidos, deseasen ser algo más que amigos, mostrando un amor aún no florecido por ambos pero viéndolos de nuevo juntos....

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no se quieren de esa forma.

-Albus- suspiro cerrando mi mente y regañándome mentalmente por dejar mis barreras.

-Lo lamento, sabes que no me gusta leerte la mente pero...te he visto tan concentrado y te has quedado en medio de la entrada parado que me ha entrado la curiosidad.

-Y claro no puedes preguntar, ¿eh?

-¿Me hubieras contestado?- sonríe sabiendo la respuesta mientras entramos en el Comedor- a veces me pareces más humano que nunca mi querido chico y eso me agrada... ¿de qué habláis tan animados?- pregunta al sentarnos a Harry y Lupin.

-Le comentaba a Harry de irnos esta noche a tomar algo juntos, una cena, una copa y tener una buena charla, ¿te apuntas Albus?

-Jajaja, no Remus, creo que debo declinar la invitación, no soy tan joven como antes y pronto las fuerzas se me agotan.

-¿Y usted profesor?- dice Harry mirándome.

-Creo que...- veo de reojo a Albus que asiente como quien no quiere la cosa y a Remus- aceptaré.

**NTS- si, vuestros ojos no os engañan, he vuelto, soy yo, la "perdida de fan fiction", ya sabéis porque de mi tardanza así que no os pondré la Biblia de cada vez solo es comentaré una cosita.... ¿sabéis qué?, ¿sabéis qué? –ana saltando de entusiasmo de un lado a otro- ¡¡HE ESCRITO A ALAN!!, a ver si me responde y me manda un autógrafo, juajuajua que feliz me pondré. - yo con una carta de nuestro amorcito Alan jijijiji. Y, cof cof hace dos semanas q tengo el capi terminado cof cof, perdóóónnn!!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**

**Jaen Snape- **pues muchas gracias, d veras, ero comprendo q tanta espera llega a ser muy pesada y gracias por no abandonarm, es q ya paso pena y todo d q m dejéis por tanto esperar y si, sev es un sol, besos.

**Cerdo Volador**- gracias a ti por seguir leyéndome, espero tener más huecos pa escribir, espero q t siga gustando porq ya no s ni lo q pongo jajja, abrazos.

**Alejandra**- gracias por darm suerte cn el colegio, la necesito, aquí esta el otro capi, algo tarde pero.... besos.

**NieaA-29**- cualquiera kiere ser Harry jajaja, espero q en el próximo ya aparezca alguna escenita entre ls dos, no d cama aún pero algo (q s q es lo q esperáis todas -) besos

**Chibi- Kaisie**- eso también espero yo, seguir al menos escribiendo cm hasta ahora aunq a ver si mejore el tiempo entre subida d capi a capi, abrazs.

**Amazona Verde**- pues m alegro q t gustara y no llegar a ser cursi, yo es q intento q no lo sean pero al final m doy cuent q casi toda la historia lo es, q le voy ha hacer, tengo un corazoncito tierno jajajaj adew

**Ali**- siempre s ven tiernos ls dos juntos, sn tal para cual y yo en medio juajuajua ni caso. Bueno el problema d la compu esta igual pero intento escribir siempre q puedo y la musa esta, besos.

**Velia**- t comprendo, a mi también m gustaría q ls capis fueran muy largos a veces y q no terminaran, po si, todo a fuego lento sale muchísimo mejor, hst luego.

**Nuriko sakuma**- gracias y aquí esta el nuevo capi, algo tarde pero lo bueno s hace esperar -

**Y a la gent q no he cntestad d ls otros capis, perdón pero muchas gracias x escribirm, pero cntsto a partir dl capi 5 porq o sino no acabo hoy, besotes**


	7. capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

A las nueve estamos sentados en la parte de atrás de Las Tres Escobas donde hay algunas salas donde poder cenar, charlar y tomar copas sin ser molestado. La señora Rosmerta, que ha estado encantado al ver a Lupin, nos acaba de dejar la cena diciendo que deseemos lo que deseemos no dudemos en llamarla.

-Bueno jovencito, ya me estas contando que tal van las clases¿eh, que algunos pajaritos me han dicho que te mueves como pez en el agua.

El chico le hace un relato de los últimos días mientras disfruto de la cena sin decir nada. La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho venir con el hombre pero... y se que Albus lo ha notado, he venido para vigilar un poco, bastante, al licántropo y poder, en algún momento, disfrutar de Harry.

-Y Severus¿no te cuentas nada?

-Lo mismo de siempre Lupin, clases, más clases y alumnos desastrosos, lo normal.

-Eres la alegría de la huerta- dice y se ríe.

Pasamos la cena comentando, bueno ellos, sobre asuntos del colegio, preguntando por Weasley y Granger mientras escucho como quien no quiere la cosa. No me gusta charlar de los demás.

-Profesor Snape ¿le apetece un poco de wiscky de fuego- me pregunta el chico

-Si, no estaría mal.

La camarera nos trae una botella con los tres vasos correspondientes y nos servimos.

-Mmm¿no es muy joven para este licor Potter, es algo fuerte.

-Alguna vez lo tendré que probar ¿no- mira su vaso y lo levanta- salud- y de un solo trago se toma el contenido bajo nuestra mirada.

¿Qué tal- pide el licántropo al ver como se va poniendo sonrojado y empieza a toser.

-Esta...cof cof... �¡muy bueno- y de repente sonríe y se sirve otra¿no bebéis?

Lupin y yo nos miramos y nos encogemos de hombros.

-Pues a beber- comento y empezamos a servirnos el licor.

Poco a poco la charla va dejando paso a la sonrisa y a la broma aunque yo, mucho más acostumbrado que ellos, aún conservo la serenidad. Harry, que lleva un color sonrojado en sus mejillas no deja de sonreír pero de vez en cuando me mira de reojo.

-Voy un momento al servicio- digo a los dos antes de levantarme.

Al cabo de un instante vuelvo a la mesa y solo veo al chico que me observa cuando vuelvo a sentarme.

¿Y Lupin- pregunto al no ver al hombre.

-Se ha ido al castillo, estaba muy cansado.

-Ah- y siento unos pequeños remolinos en mi interior al ver que al fin nos hemos quedado el chico y yo solos.

-Mmmm, Severus¿porque no...paseamos un rato bajo la luz de las estrellas mientras volvemos al castillo, creo que necesito algo de aire fresco y si ha usted no le importa...

-Por supuesto- digo encantado de oír mi nombre en sus labios.

Pagamos la cuenta a medias y salimos a la noche que ha refrescado el aire y empezamos a caminar hacía el castillo con las capas bien aseguradas.

-Me gusta sentir el aire en mi cara- dice el chico de repente, levantando el rostro y cerrando los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de las sensaciones y sin importarle que el cabello se le revuelva aún más- sabe, parece una estupidez pero así me siento: libre, al igual que cuando vuelo en la escoba, siento que todo el mundo es mío y que puedo hacer lo que me plazca sin dar explicaciones a nadie, siento que al fin recupero el tiempo que me robaron mis tíos al encerrarme en una alacena, al tenerme como su esclavo y privarme de una niñez que jamás he llegado a disfrutar, y estoy seguro que ni siquiera la he tenido- suspira y seguimos andando por el camino de tierra casi a oscuras solamente iluminado por pequeños faroles

esparcidos por el terreno- y luego, cuando creí tener un hogar y poder disfrutar de los años que me quedaban de una niñez prohibida tuve que enfrentar el reto de asesinar a un mago y salvar todo un mundo, un mundo que no ha dudado en cobijarse detrás de un chiquillo- me mira- pero ahora... creo que ya las cartas de mi destino han hecho su tarea y podré vivir tranquilo¿no cree?

-Supongo que si- respondo pensando que jamás me ha hablado abiertamente de esos temas, tal vez es a causa del alcohol pero quiero saberlo todo de él, de su vida, sus miedos, sus pasiones... todo lo que no he sabido ver en tantos años de tenerlo como alumno.

-Y deseo encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida y tener una familia, como hace todo el mundo, ser solamente Harry y no un apellido y una cicatriz.

-Te comprendo, no es fácil jugar a ser el héroe para toda la vida- digo pero sin malicia como otras veces pasadas- ya has acarreado con mucho, deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti mismo por una vez.

-Si, pensaré en mi- casi susurra quedando en silencio y observo su perfil. Parece pensativo pero tranquilo, sin responsabilidades demasiado grandes para él.

En varios minutos nos encontramos en las puertas del castillo donde toco la gran superficie con mi varita para que nos deje entrar después de deshoras.

-Sabe, ya era hora que pusieran un hechizo para que nadie pueda salir y entrar a su antojo- lo miro mientras pasamos- los alumnos pueden escaparse con capas invisibles- sonríe al recordar sus escapadas, seguro.

-Si... bien, buenas noches Harry- inclino la cabeza y me dispongo a dar media vuelta cuando una mano me retiene.

-Severus... me ha gustado su compañía- dice mirándome fijamente.

-A mi también me ha gustado estar contigo.

-Yo, ejem ejem... me siento muy a gusto a su lado y le agradezco que escuche todo lo que digo.

-Para mi es un placer.

-Yo...- se acerca un poco- quisiera saber si...- se acerca hasta estar muy cerca- podríamos quedar en otra ocasión para tomar algo pero solo usted y yo.

-Por supuesto- siento mi piel erizarse al sentirlo tan cerca y ver sus hermosos ojos tan fijos en los míos.

-Creo que haré caso a lo que me ha dicho- dice de repente.

¿Qué?

-Creo que va siendo hora que piense un poco en mi¿si, creo que es momento en que haga algo que deseo.

-Pues... puede- digo al verlo aún MÁS cerca y como se muerde el labio inferior.

-Severus- susurra mi nombre antes de poner una mano en cada lado de mi rostro y acercarse hasta rozar sus labios con los míos. Una caricia, un roce, un sueño.

-Ha-Harry, espera- digo intentando despejar la neblina que se ha formado en mi mente y recuperando la poca compostura que soy capaz- no quisiera que mañana, fuera de los efectos del alcohol, te arrepientas de esto.

¿Y quién te ha dicho que estoy borracho y no es lo que siempre he querido- susurra en mi oído antes de volver a besarme pero con más ímpetu.

�¡A la porra la ética, lo agarro por la cintura sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío, acercándolo ,y cierro los ojos grabándome cada sensación en la mente. Sus labios son aún más tiernos y suaves de lo que creí y se abren sin pudor ante mi lengua que pide paso con precaución. Me introduzco en esa cavidad húmeda y oscura recibiendo su propia lengua. Es maravilloso, glorioso, suave, tierno incluso, con cierto sabor a alcohol que no es ni mucho menos desagradable, al contrario.

Sus manos acarician mi nuca, donde nace el cabello, que también acaricia y masajea.

Y nos separamos, mirándonos, viendo lo verde que pueden llegar a ser esas dos esmeraldas tan cercanas. Doy un paso hacía atrás.

-Hermosa velada¿no cree?

-Aj�- dice sin poder articular palabra.

-Buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches Severus.

Lo miro por última vez antes de verlo alejarse y yo hacer lo mismo hacía las mazmorras. Una vez en mi dormitorio me siento en el sofá delante de la chimenea con una pequeña sonrisa imborrable al menos por esa noche.

¿Tendría que haberlo vuelto a besar?

No, mejor así, que pruebe si lo que hace es realmente de su gusto.

¿Tendría que haberlo invitado a una última copa?

Eso si que no, bastante alcohol había tomado el chico como para empaparlo más.

¿Tendría que haberlo invitado a su dormitorio?

Esa teoría es aún más peligrosa que otra copa ya que, de seguro, esta noche no hubiera terminado sin haber catado todo su cuerpo y hacerlo mío.

No, no, no, todo a su tiempo, despacio, hay mucho futuro por delante, diez años exactamente antes de tener que volver a "mi mundo". Disfrutaré el día a día sin preocupaciones.

Me levanto para ir a dormir y me doy cuenta que unas mariposas revolotean por mi estómago y garganta, como si fuera un jovenzuelo con su primer amor escolar, aunque, en cierta forma, es mi primer amor en todos los sentidos. Mis otras compañías, por llamarlas de alguna manera, no han sido más que frutos de una ola de lujuria del momento, borracheras interminables por olvidar una vida como la que he tenido e, incluso, por la masoquista mente del antiguo Lord que le encantaba ver las orgías que planeaba entre sus vasallos. Nada deseado realmente, ni querido.

A la mañana me levanto con una aura a mi alrededor jamás vista y se que es pura alegría. Me ducho y, por influencia del buen amanecer, me visto con una túnica del fondo del armario que me regaló Albus hace dos Navidades de color gris oscuro. Es bonita al compararse con las demás tan negras y estrictas. Me miro en el espejo, cosa que JAMÁS he hecho y subo a desayunar.

¡Oh mi muchacho, estas espléndido- comenta el director nada más sentarme a su lado¿qué ha sido el fruto de tal reforma, debo reconocer que he llegado a pensar que habías quemado esta túnica.

-Ya ves que no, estaba bien guardada y no es nada, solamente que el sol se ha despertado generoso esta mañana.

-Severus hablando de alegría y amaneceres, no lo hubiera creído nunca- dice la jefa de lo leones pero sonríe- es agradable verte así.

Hago una pequeña reverencia y fijo mi vista hacía delante donde veo con sorpresa más de una mirada sobre mi persona. Las ignoro y contemplo la mesa donde no hay rastro de Harry ni del licántropo así que empiezo a desayunar pero no he de esperar mucho para ver la aparición de los dos. Harry, sonriendo como siempre, le va comentando algo al mago que asiente antes de desviar sus ojos hasta mi y hacer que le crezcan dos graciosas motas rojas en sus mejillas.

**NOTAS- simplemente...�¡NO M MATÉIS X FAVOR, SOY JOVEN, AÚN TENGO MUCHO Q VIVIR, POR FAVORRRRR...ahora en serio, os pido perdón un millón d veces por x la espera pero es q no puedo más, estoy q no m bastan ls horas cn tantos deberes, kien m hubiera dicho q ls clases estas fueran tan difíciles (ana suspira MUY cansada), y encima, creo q s m esta secand el cerebro, mis ideas apenas florecen y no se ni cm he escrito estas líneas, YA NO SOY L DE ANTES, BUAAAAAA, perdonadme ¿si, un beso y veré cm y cuand puedo continuar esto**


End file.
